Dance With Me
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: La danse de salon est la danse de l'amour, de la passion. Mais lorsqu'on est jaloux de la partenaire d'un génie qu'on ne connait absolument pas et qu'on à une amie qui s'en mêle, qu'advient-il alors? Aizen Sosuke, trois fois lauréat d'un prix de danse de salon. Ichigo Kurosaki, orphelin et gamin des rues. Parce que j'avais promis à Kiss-Suki que je tenterais ce pairing.. Maybe


Il ne se souvenait absolument pas du pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre son meilleur ami dans cette compétition…

Il aurait pourtant dut le savoir qu'il ne se sentirait pas à sa place!

Lui, Ichigo Kurosaki, orphelin et gamin des rues, s'occupant seul de ses deux sœurs.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir las et regarda tout de même le parquet ciré de la scène tentant de ne pas regarder l'infâme costume dont-il avait été affublé.

« Et maintenant numéro 603! Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Tia Hallibel nous présente un fox trot! »

Il devait avouer que malgré ses airs de mauvais garçon, lorsque le bleuté dansait avec Hallibel il avait toute la grâce et la beauté d'un félin.

Il ne menait pas sa partenaire, il dansait avec elle et leurs pas s'enchaînaient à une vitesse incroyable.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur prestation, son meilleur ami et sa partenaire le rejoignirent à sa table.

« Vous vous êtes super bien débrouillé! Félicita-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'aime pas le fox trot… C'est Halli qu'à voulut qu'on présente ça… »

Et voilà, même si ils avaient sûrement et été les meilleurs de la soirée jusqu'à maintenant, Jaggerjack trouvait encore le moyen de grogner ce qui exaspéra au plus au point la blonde.

« Nous avons l'honneur de vous présentez en hors compétition, le gagnant consécutif des trois dernières année! J'ai nommé Sosuke Aizen et sa nouvelle partenaire Evalyn Dubois qui nous présente ce soir un tango! »

La jeune femme avait de long cheveux noirs attaché en un chignon parfait orné d'une rose rouge et portait une robe de la même couleur, fendu sur le côté.

Quand à l'homme… Ichigo en resta bouche bée tellement il était magnifique.

Il portait un costume noir, simple, mais qui lui allait pourtant comme un gant, ses cheveux châtain était plaqué en arrière, laissant simplement une mèche retomber sur ses yeux chocolat.

Un fin sourire ornant son visage à la peau pâle et laiteuse acheva le rouquin.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et un seul projecteur vint se braquer sur le couple.

La musique démarra…

Et la il crut avoir une crise cardiaque.

Les mouvements étaient saccadés et pourtant d'une beauté sans pareil.

Le brun ne conduisait pas sa partenaire, il la dominait entièrement, elle ne semblait être qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains alors qu'il la faisait virevolter ou glisser sur le parquet.

Il tourna la tête et ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux du jeune homme qui retint son souffle alors qu'il lui lançait un sourire charmeur avant de renverser sa partenaire, leurs visages à seulement quelques millimètres, les yeux mis clos dans une moue sensuelle.

L'orangé déglutit et remarqua qu'il en avait oublié de respirer.

Il lui semblait pouvoir voir chaque muscle du corps parfait de l'homme se contracter dans les portés.

C'est à ce moment précis, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était jaloux de cette femme… Jaloux de la manière que le brun avait de la toucher… Toute en luxure… Tout en passion…

Il y avait tant de force qui se dégageait de chacun de ses mouvements…

Puis tout s'arrêta au grand regret d'Ichigo qui aurait aimé pouvoir s'imaginer encore un peu dans les bras de cet homme.

Le couple salua une dernière fois la foule qui applaudissait à tout rompre et partit dans les coulisses.

« Hey Ichi? Ca va? Demanda Grimmjow en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

- Oui oui… T'inquiète pas… »

Hallibel eu un mince sourire et tendit fouilla dans son sac un moment pour en sortir un rectangle de carton qu'elle poussa devant le rouquin du bout de son ongle parfaitement manucuré.

Ichigo s'en saisit et remarqua que c'était une carte de visite au nom de Sosuke Aizen.

« Il a été mon professeur de danse. Dit lui que tu viens de ma part et il te donnera des leçons particulières! Lui expliqua la jeune femme, les yeux pétillants de malice. »

Quelques jours passèrent et finalement le jeune homme, voyant sa fascination pour le danseur augmenter de jour en jour, se retrouva devant le studio de danse d'Hallibel.

Il regardait l'enseigne avec attention, reculant pour mieux lire et soudain il percuta quelqu'un.

« Ex…excusez moi! »

Il se retourna et tombe sur l'homme qu'il cherchait, lui lançant un sourire.

« Ce n'est rien! Mais… Puis-je vous posez une question indiscrète? »

Le rouquin hocha positivement la tête.

« On…. Ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part?

- Heu… Vous devez confondre…

- Excusez moi dans ce cas! »

Le châtain lui lança un nouveau sourire charmeur en reprenant la parole.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici… Vous êtes nouveau?

- En réalité… C'est une amie à moi qui m'a envoyé ici.

- Qui donc?

- Tia Hallibel.

- Ah cette très chère Tia! Si elle vous a envoyer c'est pour que je vous apprenne à danser, et bien je lui doit bien ça, elle à été ma meilleure élève! »

Le rouquin se fit donc conduire à l'intérieur du studio de danse et ils s'installèrent dans une salle avec une immense baie vitrée sur le côté droit et un miroir qui ornait l'intégralité du mur.

Les jours s'écoulèrent, se ressemblant tous.

Ichigo prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à danser et surtout à apprendre à connaître Aizen.

Les cours s'enchaînait et pourtant, lui qui souhaitait plus que tout danser avec lui, ne l'avait jamais touché.

Ce jour là, il arriva au studio et après s'être changé commença à s'échauffer en attendant son professeur.

Des éclats de voix l'attirèrent dans la pièce d'à côté et discrètement, il vit Evalyn et Aizen se disputer violemment.

« Tu veux pas comprendre!

- Tu n'as plus pris d'élève depuis Hallibel alors non je comprend pas! Je comprend pas pourquoi tu veux pas faire cette compétition!

- Mais je suis fichu Evalyn! Tu sais très bien que la dernière fois qu'on à dansé ce tango c'était la dernière! Si je continue mon genoux sera paralysé! »

Mais Ichigo n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient malheureusement, il retourna donc dans l'autre pièce et attendit.

Comme à son habitude, quand Aizen arriva, il lui lança un sourire charmeur avant de lui demander de venir en face de lui.

« Pose ton bras sur mon épaule et prend ma main.»

Le rouquin ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais le danseur l'attira à lui le plaquant contre son torse.

« Laisse toi guider… »

Ils commencèrent quelques pas de valse, les joues du plus jeune se réchauffant au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait le souffle de son professeur dans son cou.

« Ne baisse pas les épaules… Comme ça… Lève la tête… Regarde moi… »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, chacun plongeant dans le regard de l'autre alors que le brun chantonnait un air de valse.

Le rythme s'accéléra, passant à une valse viennoise.

Ichigo se laissait faire entre ses bras, tourbillonnant sur le parquet, grisé par les sensations si plaisante que lui procurait son professeur.

Aizen eu une grimace et manqua de s'écrouler si l'orangé ne l'avait pas soutenu, le visage paniqué.

« Vous allez bien?

- Ce n'est rien… Il soupira douloureusement en glissant le long du miroir pour s'assoir au sol.

- Vous êtes sûr?

- Ichigo je crois… Que je ne pourrais plus te donner de cours… »

L'orangé le regarda attristé, un sourire malheureux au visage et posa sa main contre sa joue.

« Ichigo…

- Chut! L'interrompit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je n'ai pas pris ses cours pour la danse… Mais pour vous… Dès que je vous ai vu au concours la dernière fois… J'étais… Wow… Vous étiez tellement… Beau… Vous l'êtes tout le temps… »

En disant cela, il rapprochait petit à petit son visage du sien, effleurant doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

« Je crois… Que je suis tombé amoureux de vous… »

Le brun agrippa sa nuque et le tira violemment à lui pour sceller leurs bouches dans un baiser passionné, faisant gémir doucement le plus jeune.

C'est à ce moment qu'Evalyn claqua la porte de la pièce.

« Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fous Sosuke! Je croyais que t'arrêtais la danse hein? Mon cul ouai! Tout c'que tu veux c'est te barrer pour pouvoir baiser le rouquin! »

La brune c'était mise à crier comme une hystérique.

Aizen allait intervenir quand Ichigo se releva et lui administra une gifle monumental.

La jeune femme se tenait la joue, vexé comme jamais.

« Comment ose tu petite pute?

- Ferme la… »

Le regard noir qui se posa sur elle la fit frémir et elle partit en trombe, comme un ouragan.

L'orangé soupira de soulagement et s'accroupit de nouveau près de son professeur qui n'avait pas eu le loisir de bouger.

« Tu arrêtes la danse? Demanda-t-il perdu.

- Oui…

- Pourquoi? Cria presque Ichigo, surpris.

- Mon genoux… »

Le rouquin sembla s'apaiser un peu, comprenant la douleur qui l'avait envahit quand ils avaient danser la valse.

Aizen quand à lui, ne se formalisa pas du nouveau tutoiement de son élève.

« Comment?

- En entrainement… Evalyn à fait un faux mouvement en porté… Je l'ai rattrapé et…

- C'est bon… Je vois… »

Le brun se saisit de sa main et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ichigo… Promet moi de m'aimer même si je ne suis plus le génie que tu as vue à ce concours…

- Que? Tu t'en souvenais? S'exclama le rouquin en rougissant violemment. »

Le plus vieux eu un léger rire et passa une main dans sa nuque pour le contempler.

« Comment t'oublier… »

Il ne reçut qu'un doux sourire et un hochement de tête affirmatif pour seule réponse.

« Aizen…

- Sosuke.

- Sosuke… Apprend moi…

- A quoi?

- Apprend moi à vivre heureux… »

Un énième sourire tendre, une main qui passait dans les cheveux, des visages qui se rapprochaient.

« Embrasse moi… »


End file.
